It is known to provide a system having a windup device that has a driven windup mandrel for winding up wire screening delivered to it, and a guide for threading the wire screening into the windup mandrel. A strip-off device is provided with which the wound wire screening roll is movable relative to the windup mandrel in the axial direction. A gripper mechanism that has gripper arms is pivotable from above and below toward the outer surface of the roll of wire screening and is movable by means of a transport device from a first position, in which it receives the roll of wire screening in the region of the windup device by means of the gripper arms, via a distance exceeding the length of the roll in the direction of the windup mandrel axis, into a second position remote from the windup mandrel. A surrounding strap application device for the wound roll of wire screening is provided, with a surrounding strapping frame for a surrounding strapping element.
A system of this above-described type, known from Austrian Patent 276.028, has the disadvantage that the gripper, mechanism is movable from the first position to the second position only passively with the aid of an ejector plate, a stationary surrounding strap application device being provided in the second position. Finely sensitive operation of the strap application device and adaptation of it to various dimensions of screening rolls or strapping requirements is therefore impossible.